Serpent of Slytherin
A Basilisk was placed by Salazar Slytherin inside the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Basilisk could only be controlled by Slytherin's one true heir, Tom Riddle. This means that despite being a snake, other Parselmouths (such as Harry Potter) have no control over it. Biography First Opening of the Chamber of Secrets Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk was born in the chamber, as revealed by Aragog. In the early 1940s, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by a Slytherin fifth year, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was able to control the creature through his status as the heir of Slytherin. Riddle unleashed the Basilisk on the school, his goal to kill the Muggle-born students. All the victims were merely Petrified, except for a student named Moaning Myrtle, who was killed in the girl's bathroom. A sink in this bathroom was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. These events were nearly the cause for permanent closing of Hogwarts. To avoid this fate for Hogwarts, Riddle blamed Gryffindor third year Rubeus Hagrid for all the events, claiming the monster at fault was Aragog, Hagrid's pet Acromantula. Hagrid was expelled, and the attacks stopped. However, Transfiguration teacher Albus Dumbledore became suspicious of Riddle and thus prevented him from further terrorizing the school from fear of discovery. He also convinced Professor Armando Dippet, who was Headmaster at that time, to allow Hagrid to stay at Hogwarts as gamekeeper. Second Opening of the Chamber of Secrets Slytherin's Basilisk would only listen to Tom Marvolo Riddle (later Lord Voldemort), regardless of Harry Potter being able to understand and speak Parseltongue to it in the Chamber of Secrets. It is possible that the Basilisk was trained, enchanted, or persuaded to obey only the Heir of Slytherin, and not all Parselmouths. She was found again by Tom Riddle's memory, who ordered her to kill every Muggle-born student. However, the Basilisk managed only to petrify some students, a ghost, and a cat.about the Basilisk and attemped to find her. Later in their search Hermione became one of the Basilisk's victims, but she managed to get some information on the Basilisk for Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron (accompanied by a reluctant Gilderoy Lockhart) entered the Chamber of Secrets, where Ginny Weasley was being held by Tom Riddle. After being separated from Ron and the self-Obliviated Lockhart, a battle commenced between Harry Potter and the Basilisk. Battle with Harry Potter and death 's Basilisk, blinded by Fawkes.]] During the battle between Harry Potter and the Basilisk, Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes was able to blind the Basilisk, allowing Harry to fight the Basilisk without the fear of being killed instantly by its gaze. During that period of hiding, Harry obtained Godric Gryffindor's Sword from the Sorting Hat, which had been brought to him by Fawkes. Harry stabbed the Basilisk through the roof of its mouth, killing it. Harry subsequently used one of the creature's fangs to destroy Tom Riddle's Diary, which he would later discover was one of Voldemort's seven Horcruxes. Postmortem By 1998 the Basilisk's body had decomposed leaving just a Skeleton. Another one of the Basilisk's fangs was used once again at a later time by Hermione Granger to destroy another Horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. The fang's venom, which was absorbed by the Sword that slew it due to its taking in only that which made it stronger, allowed it to destroy Slytherin's locket. While the sword slew Nagini, due to being a living creature it's unknown whether or not any sword would have done the job. Traits A horrifying monster, and dark-greened scaled, this creature was immensely large and had deep yellow-eyes. It possessed great strength, and as a basilisk, it could kill people with a gaze, and petrify those with an in-direct look. In addition, its fangs were capable of destroying Horcruxes. It could breath well submerged underwater. It was rendered blind by Fawkes. Known victims The following list shows all known Basilisk victims both killed, Petrified, and otherwise harmed by the monster. Killed , the first victim to face death.]] *Moaning Myrtle *Postmortem: fangs and venom destroyed two pieces of Tom Riddle's soul (in Tom Riddle's Diary in 1993 and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in 1998.) *Indirectly: Godric Gryffindor's Sword which is imbibed with a Basilisk's venom, destroyed Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, both of which contained a piece of Tom's soul. **The sword also slew Nagini though the venom may not have been necessary to release the soul due to the instability of living Horcruxes. ** In the film version, a fang is also used to stab Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem before it is engulfed by Fiendfyre. Petrified *Several unknown students during 1943 *Mrs. Norris (saw its reflection in puddle of water) *Colin Creevey (saw through lens of camera) *Justin Finch-Fletchley (saw through Nearly-Headless Nick) *Nearly-Headless Nick (made eye contact, but was a ghost, and could not die again) *Hermione Granger (saw in Penelope's mirror) *Penelope Clearwater (saw in her mirror) Injuries *Harry Potter (her fang went into Harry's arm, who would have died if not healed by Fawkes) Behind the scenes form.]] * In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Harry does not get pierced by the Basilisk's fang and instead pulls it out of the dead Basilisk's mouth. Also, the Basilisk notices Harry when Ginny screams at one of his disembodied eyes. A third difference is that the Basilisk has a scarlet plume on its head, thus its gender is male. Additionally, Ginny helps Harry during the battle as opposed to being unconscious the whole time. * Penelope Clearwater is the only victim of the 1992–1993 school year incident who was not a victim of Slytherin's basilisk in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Still, there was a mirror next to Hermione's bed, but it is never mentioned that Penelope was with Hermione. * In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, when Ron and Hermione enter the Chamber of Secrets, the skeleton of the basilisk is still there, but appears to be in a different spot than where Harry killed it earlier. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:Basilisks Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Females Category:Killed by Harry Potter Category:Pets Category:Salazar Slytherin's possessions Category:Snakes